


长子 07

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	长子 07

张艺兴不知道吴世勋要做什么，大腿被他摸的酥麻，看着他的眼神期待中还带着点羞怯，一言不发由着吴世勋离开旁边的凳子，掀起他的长衫下摆，跪在半开的两腿中间。

他发着呆，胸口剧烈起伏着，望着吴世勋湿漉漉的眼神，在人手指勾住他裤腰往下拉的时候才回过神来，一把逮住吴世勋的手，小声的询问吴世勋要干什么。

“灵仙儿吃这么多糖，想必尝起来也是甜甜的吧？”

吴世勋不动声色的将自己的手从张艺兴手中抽出来，没有继续脱他的裤子，反倒是退了一步，帮张艺兴按摩着敏感的大腿内侧——这也是在两人第一次的时候他自己摸索到的，张艺兴除了脖子很敏感之外，揉他的大腿内侧也能让人迅速的发生反应。

张艺兴轻咬下唇，一边被吴世勋揉弄，一边不自觉回想起前几日两人的欢好，意犹未尽，下身的欲望渐渐地抬起了头。

“你、你可别胡来，这是在家呢，万一有人等下冲进来...”

虽然嘴上这么说着，张艺兴还是配合抬起了身子，顺从的任由吴世勋将自己的裤子褪至膝盖，长衫下一片旖旎展现在吴世勋的眼前。

“你房的屏风刚好能挡住我，没人能看见”

张艺兴坐在卧室中央的茶桌前，桌腿儿是用有镂空花纹的木雕围成的，进门处还有一块屏风，与室内的摆设是一套，为两人行事提供了天然的庇护。

吴世勋见张艺兴犹犹豫豫半推半就，像小时候捉迷藏似的撩开他的长衫自己盖住了自己的脑袋，看着竖起的物什不禁心神一荡，不轻不重的在张艺兴大腿内侧咬了一口，伴随着张艺兴轻微的哼叫，留下浅浅的牙印，随即伸出舌头舔至根部，卡着张艺兴的大腿根强迫腿打的更开，低头在渗着水的顶端虔诚一吻。

张艺兴也是头一次被人触碰那里，被柔软的唇瓣激的轻呼了一声，随即又捂住自己的嘴，一边害羞一边害怕隔墙有耳发现了他和吴世勋的情事。

吴世勋心中怀疑张艺兴是否因为行医懂得草药的缘故，暗中给自己下了蛊，不然自己怎么会心甘情愿甚至是充满渴望的将他下身的亵物含进嘴里呢。

温热柔软的口腔包裹住炽热僵硬的柱身，在吴世勋卖力的吞吐下张艺兴不自觉舒服的闭起了眼睛，一边强忍着要呐喊出来的欲望一边死死抠着桌面，兴奋的全身都在微微发抖，一想到他的小飞扬埋在他腿间做着这种事，整个人就像被扔进了蒸笼里一样，全身燥热不堪，粗重的呼吸间不自觉的倾泻出难耐的嘤咛。

他舒服的快要晕厥过去，脸上泛着红晕，扬起了头，甚至还配合的抬起了一条腿搭在吴世勋的肩膀上，方便对方更好的深入。

“哥哥，你上次——”

玉竹咣当一声推开张艺兴的房门，张艺兴本来正沉浸在情欲中，被吴世勋服侍的全身轻飘飘，玉竹突然闯进来，吓得他差点尖叫出来从凳子上跌下去，眼里还带着刚才因为太舒服而渗出的泪水，泪眼婆娑的看着她，装的一本正经。

“哥哥..你怎么了？”

玉竹站在屏风后，透过镂空的木雕虽无法将张艺兴满脸的表情看个真切，隐约中却能见到张艺兴面色发红，不禁关心起他来。

“玉竹，我说过多少次，进门之前要干什么？”

“要敲门..”

张艺兴刚想接着教育玉竹，可是身下吴世勋仿佛不解风情一般，没有理会外界的情况，继续含着他吞吐着，甚至比刚才还要卖力，惹得张艺兴闷哼一声，手抠住了桌角。

“你找我何事？”

“哦..你前几日说借我临摹的那几张帖子..”

“在艺鹤那里，你去找他拿”

张艺兴略带强势的打断了玉竹的询问，他怕多说下去自己和吴世勋正在干的事情就要暴露出来，然而从玉竹的角度只能看见张艺兴一人以奇怪的表情坐在桌后。

玉竹也没多想，权当是张艺兴在生自己不敲门就进房间的气，隔着屏风，看不清对方的脸色，一直小心翼翼的不敢靠近，若是但凡她往前跨一步，便能看见此时的大哥面色潮红，眼中含泪，一副楚楚可怜的样子。

“哥哥你是不是不舒服？世勋哥哥呢？我记得他来找你了..”

张艺兴忍得都要哭出来了，赶客似的从牙缝里挤出几个字。

“我没事..劳你费心了..世勋啊——”

吴世勋不知道发了什么疯，竟然在张艺兴的顶端不轻不重的嘬了一口，惹得张艺兴失声叫出来，全数交代在了吴世勋的嘴里。

“他方便去了——你快去找艺鹤吧..”

玉竹实在是不解张艺兴今天是怎么了，不过他是大人，大人的事情小孩子也不便过问，于是恭恭敬敬的从张艺兴房间里退了出来，张艺兴算着玉竹离开院子的时间，等差不多了才发泄似的叹了一声，被吴世勋欺负的眼眶都红了。

吴世勋随意找了一张用过的稿纸，将嘴里包着的张艺兴的秽物吐出来，这才带着一脸坏笑重新坐上了凳子，假装关切的问张艺兴舒不舒服。

张艺兴想起刚才玉竹无意间闯进来，臊的脸都红了，瞪了吴世勋一眼，小声的说以后别在这里干这行事儿了。

“这有什么，只要以后我们记得落锁就行”

吴世勋一脸不以为意，抬手替张艺兴擦去眼角的泪痕，言外之意就是这种事儿以后还会常有。

“对了，你这几日怎么总在府上不去医馆儿呢？”

吴世勋出声询问道，他总觉得这几日张艺兴的情绪不高，亲热的时候也心不在焉的，又不像是害了病的样子。

张艺兴叹了一口气，“我爹说我最近替人瞧病心不在焉的，罚我在家反省呢”

“怎么呢？”

“我最近看你的这些报刊入迷了，医书医案的钻研自然就落下了许多…”张艺兴说的倒是云淡风轻，“可我不觉得我做错了，这上面说的对，光治病，不一定救得了这个社会…”

吴世勋同意的点点头，“不过你也不能每天都窝在房间里吧，不如我带你出去转转，放风筝去？还是听戏去？”

“我爹不许我出门儿…”

吴世勋恨铁不成钢似的戳了戳张艺兴的脑袋，“你爹在医馆儿，家里的事儿自然就管不着，我偷偷带你出去，在你爹回府之前偷偷把你送回来，天知地知你知我知”

张艺兴眼珠转了两圈，脸上重新泛起了笑容，握着吴世勋的手愉快的点头，说事不宜迟，不如我们现在就走。

张府除了大门供主人进出外，倒座房有道门专门供下人进出，因为正对着的是一条幽静小巷的原因，两人就把素日见面的地点安排在那里，一来两人进出方便，二来小巷中无人过往，要偷偷亲一口也方便，张艺兴在被罚反省的日子里，成天通过这道门出去找吴世勋，两人不是听戏就是去郊外踏青，逍遥自在，倒是从来也没被发现过。

这天张艺兴他爹居然开了恩，免除了张艺兴的禁足，甚至还放了他一天假，张艺兴终于能光明正大的从正门出去找吴世勋玩儿，回来的时候老远就在府前看见了张望的喜子和定定站着的艺鹤，两人对视一眼，张艺兴心中咯噔一下。

喜子看见两人回来了，赶紧迎了上来，脸上又是焦急又是悔恨。

“哎哟我的两位爷，两位小祖宗可算是回来了，出事儿了”

“怎么了？”张艺兴一听出事儿了，语气自然也就急了起来。

“老爷今儿命人进您房间搜查您这段时间心不在焉的证物去了，搜出了好些勋少爷给您的报刊，现在正在上房等你回去算账呢”

“你怎么不拦着他们啊！”

张艺兴一听他爹今天放他假原来就是为了调虎离山好搜集他整日钻研的书籍抓他现行，气的声音都在发抖，千般委屈涌上心头，对喜子的语气也变得责怪了起来。

喜子自己心里也过意不去，委屈又惭愧的低着头，“我拦了…可、可他们人太多了，我实在是拦不住呀…”

喜子从小服侍张艺兴，不过十七八岁的年纪，平时也就替两人打打掩护，自然招架不了张艺兴他爹找的另外一大堆仆人，就因为今天要挡他们进屋这事儿，他还被推的摔了一跤呢。

“哥，你先进去吧，娘已经劝过爹了，你进去只当服个软，他要烧书要罚你，你听着就行，千万别逞一时之快还嘴…”

艺鹤走上来担忧的说，这段时间见张艺兴被禁足在家中，不但没有郁闷，反而每天精神状态都很充实，前后一问，原来是这些日子整日钻研社会报刊和七七八八的宣言呢，这种激进的东西一向为家长所厌恶，今天一听出事儿了，他也着实吓坏了，知道张艺兴这个倔脾气是从来不服软的，就怕这样僵持下去把他们爹气的再罚他个十天半个月，所以特地跑出来嘱咐他忍气吞声点。

张艺兴听的生气，悔恨的跺了一下脚，撇下众人就往府里冲去，吴世勋听的担心急了，顺势就想跟上去，不料却被艺鹤挡了回来，苍白的脸上满是担忧。

“世勋”艺鹤轻轻的摇了摇头，示意他现在就回自己府上去，“别往枪口上撞”

“可...可我不能不管他吧”吴世勋急匆匆的说，“艺鹤，你让我进去好不好？都是我的书，我去找你爹认个错，要罚就罚我..”

张艺鹤没有吭声，头低下去，不为所动的站在原地，单薄的身躯竟像一堵墙般的挡在吴世勋面前，两人面对面的僵持着，最后还是喜子上来解的围。

“勋少爷，回去吧..您是吴家少爷，就算您想替大少爷挨罚，老爷也不会罚你的..”

吴世勋又心急又心疼，他都不敢想象等一下张艺兴会受到怎样的惩罚，恨的是自己不能替他受罚，更恨自己压根儿没有资格替他受罚。

“回去吧，隔几日再来，别撞枪口上”艺鹤出声劝道，轻声细语却不容拒绝，“过几日，等我爹气消一点儿了，就叫喜子给你送信儿去”

吴世勋一脸担忧的目送着喜子搀着孱弱的艺鹤进了府，亦步亦趋的跟了几步，还没走上台阶，张府的大门就被关了起来，门上的辅首如同两只愤怒的怪物，怒目圆睁的将他阻挡在张府的外面，门内门外两个世界。

 

TBC.


End file.
